


Spun Sugar

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Betrayal, Conflicted Emotions, Cotton Candy (Food), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This newest batch had come out very sweet indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word was 'spin'.

Round and round, the sugar spun,  the pink threads blossoming outwards, growing more and more.

The process was little different from her feelings towards Kimura.

When she had first laid eyes upon the pharmacist, she could feel her head spinning.

When Kimura had betrayed her trust, she could feel the room spinning.

When the Future Foundation had been locked in that room together, once the smoke cleared, her entire body had spun. In the moment, despite herself, she had scanned the room for her, for the woman who had betrayed her.

This newest batch had come out very sweet indeed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy do I love Kimura. I am so ready to know what she did to Andou.


End file.
